


One Piece One Sentence Prompt Collection

by TheUndertalker33



Category: One Piece
Genre: MxM - Freeform, One Sentence Propmts, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUndertalker33/pseuds/TheUndertalker33
Summary: These are a bunch of random one-shots based off of some one sentence prompts I got off of tumblr. Will add more one shots and tags as time goes on. Rated explicit for later one shots, and because I'm cautious.





	1. Chapter 1

Ace and the Straw Hat crew were gathered in the dining area of the Sunny, enjoying drinks made by Sanji as they caught up with one another. They had been chatting and catching up for the better half of an hour.  
“If you’re going to keep running your mouth like that, I can think of a few ways to make you shut up.” Ace said with, not completely realizing he said the second part out loud in front of his younger brother, and the crew.  
Zoro’s face turns a lovely pink, as the jaws of the Straw Hat crew drop, except Luffy. It takes a moment for Ace to realize that he had actually said that out loud.  
“What ways could he get you to shut up Zoro?” Luffy questions innocently, looking at Zoro with his head cocked to the side.  
“Uhhh… I… Ace, how do you plan to make me shut up?” Zoro glances over at Ace with annoyance on his face and a challenge in his eyes.  
“With my dick, that’s how.” Ace says, looking directly at Zoro, completely unfazed by the awkwardness of the situation. His statement actually causes Usopp, Nami, and Sanji to choke on their drinks.  
“Ohhhh, that makes sense. I didn’t know you and Zoro were together. No wonder you show up a lot.” Luffy says with a giant smile on his face. Now this is where Zoro chokes on his drink.  
“W-we’re not!” Zoro retorts rather quickly, his face turning from a light pink to a deep red.  
“He was just flirting with Zoro, Luffy. Ace was just telling Zoro what he wants to do to him.” Robin explains slowly with a devious smile on her face.


	2. "Let's Keep This Between the Two of Us..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is alive, well, and currently on the Thousand Sunny. Ace finds out something interesting about Zoro, and does something about it.

It had been almost a year since Luffy was able to save Ace from his execution, and he was spending some of his time with his younger brother and his crew. He was messing around with some ridiculous colorful bird that was flying around the aft of the Thousand Sunny. His flames were tossing around the sky, following the bird, but never touching it. Ace didn’t actually want to hurt the innocent creature, but he was getting bored so he wanted to play.   
Ace continued to play around with the bird for some time, before Zoro came to the stern, looking for the firebender. Zoro had his normal green/blackish pants on, and his matching boots. The green haramaki and white t-shirt were missing, along with his katana’s, as he had been lifting weights.  
“Ace, Luffy is looking for you. He wants you to try something with him.” Zoro said, a look of boredom, and annoyance on his face. Ace laughed at the thought and walked over to Zoro. Ace placed his hand on Zoro’s shoulder, not realizing that his hands were still pretty hot considering they were on fire. Ace almost had an apology out of his mouth until he heard a low moan from Zoro. Ace’s eyebrows rose in surprise and he turned fully to look at Zoro’s face. Zoro’s face dusted a lovely pink across his cheeks, and to the tips of his ears. The blush was even apparent on the tan skin, so Ace noticed it quite quickly.   
“....Let’s keep this between the two of us…” Zoro mumbled, not willing to look in Ace’s direction, keeping his gaze down toward the wood boards beneath their feet.  
“You just moaned. That happened.” Ace smirked as he pointed out the obvious. The hat wearing firebender reached out again and this tip grabbed Zoro’s hip roughly, making sure to leave a red burn mark. Zoro let out a drawn out groan, and then swatted Ace’s hand away.  
“Oi! Knock it off.” Zoro grumbled, moving his gaze to glare at Ace instead of look nervously at the ground.   
“Don’t worry Zoro~ I won’t tell anyone, but I will have fun with it~” Ace said, heading off to find Luffy, leaving Zoro behind looking irritated.   
Throughout the day is a game between Zoro and Ace, or at least to Ace it is a game. Ace continues to track down Zoro wherever he is on the Thousand Sunny and tries to subtly burn the marimo. On the other end Zoro is attempting to avoid Ace at all cost, because he has been half hard all day and it’s getting a little uncomfortable. He’s had to jump into the cool sea twice today already to soothe not only the burns, but also his heating skin.   
After about the tenth burn, this one singeing his pants as Ace grabbed his ass, Zoro had finally had it. While no one was paying attention, Zoro dragged Ace up to the crow’s nest. Once they were inside, Zoro pushed Ace against a wall and pressed his lips against Ace’s roughly. After a few moments of awkward harsh kissing Ace pulls away and smirks. “It worked~” Quickly Ace switches their positions and shoves Zoro into the wall. He slots his knee between Zoro’s legs, forcing them apart. He places one hand on Zoro’s hip, and the other on Zoro’s jaw. Ace linked their lips once more, swiping his tongue across Zoro’s bottom lip asking for entrance. They made out for a moment before they had to separate for air.   
“I have to go now, get back to Moby Dick. Next time, we’ll have more fun. And don’t worry, I’ll keep this between us~.” Ace said with a smirk as he sidled down the ladder of the crow’s nest.   
“Fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, I'm going to try and add more frequently. You can request one sentence prompts if you'd like (it doesn't have to be this pairing). If you see any grammar mistakes, or any errors, please let me know. Sorry if the characters are ever ooc.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to write random one shots, or stories in general with me, then please message me. It can be almost any pairing from any anime/show as long as I know what it is. I mostly write gay ships though. Or you can message me via tumblr @undertalker33


End file.
